Life and Love Management
by sopranodiva
Summary: EXB OCC AH. EXB grew up together and found love in the most unexpected ways. What has life and destiny prepared for them and how will they fight against every obstacle they ll find through their paths? Will they be able to stay together in the end? R/R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

Chapter 1:

"_Never explain__ -- your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway."_

Elbert Hubbard (1856 -1915)

BPOV

Our mothers – Esme, Lillian and Renee – were BFFs & roommates since their freshman year and apparently attached by the hips ever since. Since they got married and had families of their own, they would always get together and spend every summer at the Cullen's huge house in The Hamptons.

Esme worked part time at the Hood Museum of art in Dartmouth and was involved in every charity event to help young students get scholarships. She married Carlise Cullen, her high school sweetheart, who became a prominent surgeon and lived with their children, Edward and Alice, in New Haven, Connecticut. They were the perfect sit-com family, and I loved spending time with them.

Lillian quit college and became a famous model. She traveled all around the world doing several fashion shows and shootings, but before long she ended up marrying one of the most prominent publishers in New York, William Hale, the only heir to a prominent fortune and President of Hale Magazines Corp. Lillian became pregnant with twins right after their honeymoon and decided to stop her career and stay home with her kids. Unfortunately, she never got to be a real housewife since she became very ill with a rare disease and died just two years after Jasper and Rosalie were born. The Hale twins ended up living next door to Esme and Carlise and spend almost every day with them, since their father was always too busy to be around them with work. Apparently, he immersed himself with work to evade the fact of loosing his wife, so Jasper and Rosalie were practically raised by the Cullens since they were kids.

Renee moved to California right after college when she got a job writing for the San Francisco Chronicle, where she met my father, Charlie Swan, a journalist who worked with her for the same newspaper. Not long after they started dating, she became pregnant with me, and even though she wasn't completely convinced about it, she agreed to marry my father three months before I was born. They tried their best to become a "family" for me, but after a couple of years of "pretending", Renee got an offer from The New York Times and decided to move to the East Coast. Charlie decided to stay in San Francisco. So, apart from boarding school I used to spend my early years holidays either in SF or NYC to be with Charlie or Renee and their busy journalist's agendas…

I used to look forward for summertime and spending my days with Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. Since I was an only child, they were the closest thing to brothers and sisters I ever had. We would do everything together, even at that age when most boys think that girls have the cutties…

ololololololololololololololololololollololololololololololololololo

Please Read and Review

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

Chapter 2:

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed"_

Carl Jung (1875 -1961)

(last chapter)

_I used to look forward for summertime and spending my days with Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. Since I was an only child, they were the closest thing to __brothers and sisters I ever had. We would do everything together, even at that age when most boys think that girls have the cutties… _

BPOV

Usually when we fought it was boys vs. girls, and we frequently won since we were three and they were only two. But mostly because deep inside, Jasper could never stand much time apart from Alice and Edward would surrender as soon as he thought I would get too upset. I don't know why, but it always turn out like that.

Alice was happy & energetic, always the optimistic one and even though she was highly concern about fashion and looks, she was far from superficial. She was my very best friend and my must annoying confident … because she would always have an opinion and sometimes you wouldn't want to hear it, although she was right most of the times!! The tiny devil-pixie was a shorter and cuter version of smart-ass _"I know what will happen in the end" _lass, but with her angelic looks she just could get away with anything she wanted – and I mean from everyone, not just Jasper!

Rosalie was… well she was totally gorgeous. She was smart and honest and a spicy, feisty, and determined pain in the ass when she wanted to. If you didn't know her well you would be immediately intimidated by her mere presence, but deep inside she was kind and gushy… but I mean DEEP INSIDE, ok? Every boy would be attracted to her instantly, but she got bored easily. I guess secretly she was simply annoyed that nobody really cared who she was, since they would be impeded and distracted by her amazing looks all the time to find that soft side within her. It was like having a blessing and a curse at the same time. And don't get me wrong, she liked the attention, but I guess she just wanted more…

Even though they were twins, Jasper was much more reserved and introverted than Rosalie. He was also very good looking, tall, blond and with the most expressive blue eyes you would ever see. But he liked to keep to himself most of the time. I liked Jasper a lot, he was just easy to be with. Like you could just be around him and feel good and calm. He was a great listener and, unlike Alice, would only express his opinion if you asked for it.

Edward was different. He could seem aloof and pretentious sometimes, even arrogant and highly egotistical but at the same time he was the most kind, noble and beautiful soul you could ever find. Like two different personalities could easily cohabitate the same space and just shift and overlook the other imperceptibly while his mood changed. He was too smart for his own good, but sometimes Edward was unable to control his double personality and his temper would overrule his mind. But even then he could not help to be the most handsome and perfect supernatural being you could come across. His green eyes could be hypnotic if you looked straightly at them for a while. His nose, his jaw… even his messy copper hair and his crooked grin were an example of what divinity must look like. And please don't get me started on his body… I don't know what happened to him, but from one year to the other he became this tall, muscular and linear perfect shape that was just like an unwanted magnet to my eyes every time he was around…

That summer really changed the way I felt around him. He was not just my friend and buddy, he was so much more than that, or at least in my mind and the constant butterflies in my stomach that took place every time he would be near me.

That summer really changed all of our lives for ever, not to mention Emmet became part of the "gang" as well.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Please Read and Review **(let me know if you want me to continue with this story!! )**

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

**AN. Please review and let ****me know if you like it and want me to continue**

Chapter 3:

"_O, beware, my lord, of jealousy!  
It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock  
The meat it feeds on"_

William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616), "Othello", Act 3 scene 3.

(last chapter)

…_That summer really changed the way I felt around him. He was not just my friend and buddy; he was so much more than that, or at least in my mind and the constant butterflies in my stomach that took place every time he would be near me._

_That summer really changed all of our lives for ever, not to mention Emmet became part of the "gang" as well._

BPOV

Renee was acting weird since she picked me up at the airport. Like she wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to start. And believe me this was surreal since she is my mother and I was a mere fifteen year old girl, but it felt the other way around. Renee was acting like an immature teenager who has to come clean about some prank she has done…

She started telling me about a recent interview she did with a very famous lawyer, Phil McCarty, and his involvement in some government issues. They had seen each other after that and started "dating", or so she told me. He was a widower and had a son a year older than me, his name was Emmett. But what really got my attention is that Phil and his son were going to spend the summer with us in the Hamptons… !!!

OK this was more than a mere dating and friendly relationship; she was not only introducing me to this new boyfriend, but also to Esme, her "none related" sister and best friend, and also to her family – perfect family may I add. Uh, oh… now I know why she was acting so odd… she really cared about him. Could it be that she was in love with him? Boy, I couldn't wait to meet him! This was going to be a hell of a summer!

Apparently Mr. McCarty also owned a summer house right next to the Cullen's and actually they already knew each other. He was friends with Carlisle and Esme and they set him up with Renee. WHAT? How? WHEN??? And why was I the last one to hear about him??? Not that I was really concern, I wanted Renee to be happy, I just couldn't believe she cared that much about how I would feel about it and that she was so nervous about the whole thing. Sure I knew that she and Charlie had past boyfriend / girlfriends, but this was serious.

"Mom, it's ok. What's going on between you and this Phil guy?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She was so nervous that I thought she might even crash the car while driving to the Cullen's summer house.

"I'd like you to meet him before I tell you anything…." Was the only thing she answered, but I could tell there was more to it.

---- . --- . ---- . --- . ---- . --- . ---- . --- . ---- . --- .

Mr. McCarty, or Phil as he asked me to call him, was a lot older than Renee, but seemed like a very nice man and I could tell he really liked my mom and was anxious to meet me too. I would never picture Renee falling for a guy like him, he was too serious and patronizing for her, but to be honest I've never seen my mother happier.

Phil had proposed to her, but she wanted me to meet him before giving him an answer. As if I was going to oppose to my mother's happiness, please!

Besides, Emmett was really fun to be around and as soon as we met he already treated me as his little sister. He was very strong and muscular, but underneath he was just like a teddy bear to be around. I loved him instantly. He was like the brother I never had, except of course for Jasper and Edward. And the best part is that since Renee and Phil were to be married that same summer, I was going to live permanently with them! That meant no more boarding school and I would go to the same high school with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward!!! And Emmett too!!! I couldn't be happier!!!

---- . --- . ---- . --- . ---- . --- . ---- . --- . ---- . --- .

Phil and Renee decided to have an engagement party. Apparently Phil had a lot of diplomatic acquaintances from his work so his house, which was even larger that the Cullen's, was all decorated with huge tents in the garden, flowers and music all over to receive the guests.

"How many people are they coming?" Alice asked when she saw all that was going on.

"I have no idea; I don't know anybody to be honest…"

"Does Emmett have a girlfriend?" Rosalie asked, she seemed to be interested in my new brother… I guess it was because Emmett didn't even flinched when they met and was unimpressed with her looks for all I knew. She was used to have guys drool over her, and for some reason Emmet was not overcome with her beauty.

"Not that I know of, but we haven't really talked about it…" I answered trying my best to reassure her.

"Maybe Jasper and Edward would know more about it" Alice added since the boys had become inseparable since they met.

The guest started to arrive slowly. I stayed with my friends since I didn't really know anybody and was too timid to do otherwise. Suddenly Emmet greeted three girls who were approaching us. They were tall, blond and very beautiful.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina!! It's great to see you. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is my new sister Bella. And here are my friends Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward".

My stomach turned when I saw Tanya smiling and shamelessly flirting to Edward, to which he returned a dazzling smile. Irina hugged Emmett a little bit too strong and I could tell Rosalie was feeling as irritated as I was. Kate immediately grabbed Jaspers arm and began talking to him quite tenaciously. I just gripped Alice's hand to stop her from jumping and pulling every hair from her strawberry blond curls. Why were we feeling so protective of our friends… better yet, angry and homicidal to the three girls? They were sisters and their father was some Russian diplomatic and was friends with Phil from work.

I could tell Jasper was feeling uncomfortable and quickly grabbed Alice's hand pulling her next to him. Rosalie was no match for Irina, she turned to Emmett and twisting her hair to the side captured his attention and left the poor girl stunned. But Edward seemed quite at ease with Tanya. I felt like crying, I didn't know why but I couldn't just stand there and watch the scene unfold in front of me. I turned around and went inside the house, since I was so upset I didn't really noticed where I was going until I bumped into someone's chest.

"Uh, oh… are you alright?" I turned my face to see two very brown eyes staring at me. His big hands holding my shoulders while smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, I was…. ", I tried to apologize for bumping into him

"Hey don't worry. Aren't you Emmett's new sister?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine and his warm smile still on his face. "Bella, right?"

"Yes, and you are…"

"Oh sorry, I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you finally. I've heard a lot about you" he said amused.

I didn't know what he heard or why he knew my name, but I immediately felt relaxed and comfortable. It was like we knew each other already, even though I had never seen this guy before….

lololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Please Read and Review **(let me know if you want me to continue with this story!!)**

Thanks!


End file.
